eisundfeuerfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Die Königin der Drachen - Kapitel 30 - Sansa III
Sansa III ist das dreißigste Kapitel von Die Königin der Drachen, dem zweiten Teil des dritten Bandes der Das Lied von Eis und Feuer-Reihe. Der POV-Charakter des Kapitels ist Sansa Stark. Zusammenfassung Petyr Baelish nimmt Sansa Stark mit zu seiner Burg auf den Fingern, wo er ihr einige Geheimnisse seines Handelns in Königsmund offenbart. Sansa nennt sich von nun an "Alayne Stein" und gibt sich als Bastardtochter von Petyr Baelish aus. Lysa Tully erscheint auf den Fingern und heiratet Petyr. Synopsis Sansa und Kleinfinger erreichen die Finger Ser Lothor Brunn hilft Sansa Stark hinauf auf das Vorderdeck der Meerlingkönig. Die Überfahrt war hart und stürmisch gewesen, und Oswell Schwarzkessel hatte erzählt, zwei Mann seien über Bord gegangen und ein weiterer vom Mast gestürzt, und sie waren weit ab vom Land getrieben worden, sodass Sansa gefürchtet hatte, sie seien verloren. Sansa war die meiste Zeit über seekrank in ihrer Koje geblieben. Sobald sie die Augen geschlossen hat, sah sie Joffrey Baratheon im Todeskampf vor sich. Manchmal denkt sie auch an Tyrion Lennister, der ihr leid tut, aber als sie Petyr Baelish erzählt, dass er Joffrey nicht getötet hat, erklärt er ihr, dass er trotzdem nicht frei von Schuld sei, denn er habe seine erste Frau den Wachen seines Vaters zur Vergewaltigung überlassen, nachdem sie ihm langweilig geworden sei. Sie solle keine Träne um ihn weinen, denn dasselbe hätte er eines Tages mit ihr gemacht. Lord Petyr Baelish gesellt sich zu ihr und legt ihr fürsorglich den Arm um die Schulter. Sie schauen gemeinsam auf einen einsamen und trostlosen Feuersteinturm auf einem der Finger. Kleinfinger erklärt, dass sie mit einem Beiboot anlanden müssen, da es keinen Ankerplatz gebe. Er eröffnet Sansa, dass ihre Reise hier zu Ende sein wird und sie erst einmal hier bleiben würden, da Winterfell nicht mehr existiere und all ihre Freunde von dort tot seien. Außerdem herrsche im Norden Krieg zwischen den Nordmännern und den Eisenmännern, und sogar die Mauer werde angegriffen. Kleinfinger gibt zu, dass der kleine Turm ein schäbiges Zuhause ist, dass sie aber nur 14 Tage hier bleiben würden, dann würde Lady Lysa Tully eintreffen und ihn heiraten. Sansa wird etwas wärmer ums Herz, denn sie hofft, dass ihre Tante ihr wohlgesonnen ist und außerdem soll das Grüne Tal wunderschön sein. Lothor und der alte Oswell rudern sie an Land, wo sie von Dienstboten des Turms in Empfang genommen werden: ein dünnes altes Weib namens Grisel, zwei Greise, Bryn und Umfred, eine fette Frau mittleren Alters namens Kella und ihr kleines Mädchen, dass ein Gerstenkorn am Auge hat. Bei der Begrüßung erklärt Kella, dass sie nicht wüsste, wer der Vater des Mädchens ist, denn sie könne immer so schlecht Nein sagen. Bryn begrüßt Kleinfinger und erklärt, der Turm wäre wohnlicher, wenn sich Kleinfinger angemeldet hätte. Kella berichtet, dass sie momentan 23 Schafe hütet, und Grisel sagt, sie hätten immerhin ein Dungfeuer entfacht. Über eine geländerlose Treppe gelangen sie in den Turm, den Kleinfinger "Trübfeste" nennt. Von innen wirkt der Turm noch kleiner als von außen: Im Erdgeschoss schlafen und leben die Diener zusammen mit einer Dogge und einem Dutzend Hütehunden, darüber befindet sich eine kleine Halle, und im Obergeschoss ein Schlafzimmer. Über dem Kamin hängen ein zerbrochenes Langschwert und ein alter Eichenschild mit dem Wappen von Haus Baelish. Petyr Baelishs Urgroßvater war ein Söldner aus Braavos im Dienste von Lord Corbray. Sein Großvater wählte dann den Titan von Braavos als Wappen, als er zum Ritter geschlagen wurde. Kleinfinger erklärt Sansa das Spiel der Throne Oswell fährt noch zweimal mit dem Ruderboot zur Merlingkönig, um ihre Vorräte an Land zu holen, darunter auch einen Wein, den Petyr Sansa dann einschenkt, während sie beisammen sitzen. Dann lässt er Grisel etwas Leichtes zu essen holen. Als sie allein sind, spricht Kleinfinger ein Problem an: Lysa wird nicht allein erscheinen, und bis dahin soll Sansa eine Rolle lernen, um sich zu tarnen, da Varys überall Spitzel habe. Er schlägt vor, dass sie sich als seine uneheliche Tochter ausgibt und sich nach seiner Mutter "Alayne Stein" nennt. Ihre Mutter soll eine hohe Dame aus Braavos gewesen sein, die Tochter eines reichen Handelsherren. Petyr und sie hätten sich in Möwenstadt kennengelernt, doch als sie im Kindbett gestorben ist, habe sie Sansa in die Obhut des Glaubens übergeben. Dann habe sie vor kurzem gemerkt, dass sie keine Septa sein will und Petyr Baelish geschrieben, und erst da hätten sie sich kennengelernt. Dann erklärt Kleinfinger Sansa das Spiel der Throne, in dem es nur Spieler und Spielsteine gebe, und ihr Vater Eddard Stark sei ein hoffnungslos schlechter Spieler gewesen. Als Sansa fragt, ob sie selbst ein Spielstein war, erwidert Kleinfinger, dass sie das zwar war, sie sich aber keine Sorgen machen solle, denn sie sei fast noch ein Kind. Cersei Lennister bspw. hielte sich auch für eine Spielerin, doch sei sie viel zu berechenbar, obwohl sie sich für verschlagen hält. Eine ihrer Stärken sei ihre Schönheit, aber da diese vergänglich sei, werde sie Kleinfinger bald schon nur noch leid tun. Als Sansa nach Dontos Hollard fragt, erklärt Kleinfinger, dass er lediglich ein wandelndes Weinfass gewesen sei, Joffrey aber nie habe umbringen können, weil diese Aufgabe zu groß für ihn gewesen sei. Sansa fragt, ob Kleinfinger noch weitere Spielsteine in Königsmund habe, und Kleinfinger sagt ihr, sie solle sich den alten Oswell genauer ansehen. Als er ihr sein schiefes Lächeln zeigt und meint, sie kenne vielleicht seine drei Söhne, fällt es ihr wie Schuppen von den Augen und sie erkennt ihn als Schwarzkessel, und Kleinfinger erklärt ihr, dass alle drei Söhne in seinem Lohn stehen und wie ein versteckter Dolch im Rücken seiner Gegner wartet. Als Tyrion Lennister Cerseis Wachen seiner Zeit entlassen hatte, hatte sie Ser Lancel Lennister damit beauftragt, Söldner anzuheuern, und dabei war er auf die Schwarzkesselbrüder Osmund Schwarzkessel, Osney Schwarzkessel und Osfryd Schwarzkessel gestoßen, die gleichzeitig auch von Bronn bestochen wurden. Hinter der ganzen Geschichte hatte allerdings Kleinfinger gesteckt, der Oswell gedrängt hatte, seine Söhne nach Königsmund zu schicken, als Bronn nach Söldnern suchte. Als Sansa fragt, ob denn Ser Osmund Joffrey vergiftet habe, erklärt Kleinfinger, dass er viel zu hinterhältig sei, um ihm so einen Auftrag anzuvertrauen, und umso mehr, seit er der Königsgarde beigetreten ist. Sansa rät weiter, wer Joffrey ermordet hat, aber ihr fällt niemand ein, bis Kleinfinger ihr schließlich den Hinweis gibt, dass gewiss jemand im Laufe des Abends dafür gesorgt hat, dass ihr Haarnetz richtig sitzt. Sansa kann nicht glauben, dass Olenna Rothweyn hinter dem Komplott stecken soll. Kleinfinger erklärt ihr, dass die alte Frau verschlagenen ist, als man ihr zutrauen würde: als sie von Rosengarten nach Königsmund kam, hat sie ihren Sohn Lord Maes Tyrell große Töne spuken lassen, um davon abzulenken, wie sie sich über Joffrey Baratheons Charakter informiert hat. Kleinfinger hat Joffrey den Tyrells gegenüber gelobt, seine Männer indes verbreiteten Schauermärchen bei den Tyrells. Auch habe Kleinfinger Ser Loras Tyrell dazu gebracht, in die Königsgarde einzutreten, indem er seine Männer Geschichten von Ser Preston Grünfelds Tod und Lollys Schurwerths Vergewaltigung durch den Pöbel hat erzählen lassen und gleichzeitig Loras' Heer von Sängern bestochen hat, ihm ständig Lieder über Ryam Rothweyn, Serwyn vom Spiegelschild und Prinz Aemon Targaryen vorzutragen. Am Ende habe Lord Maes sogar geglaubt, es sei seine eigene Idee gewesen, Ser Loras als Margaerys Schutz in die Königsgarde eintreten zu lassen, zumal es schwer geworden wäre, ihn als drittgeborenen Sohn passend zu vermählen. Olenna hingegen hatte erkannt, dass Loras genauso heißblütig ist wie Jaime Lennister, und sie hatte nicht vor, ihre Lieblingsenkelin unter Joffrey leiden zu lassen, also hat sie beschlossen, auf einen anderen Baratheon zu setzen, und Kleinfinger prophezeit, dass es bald schon die nächste Hochzeit zwischen einer Tyrell und einem Baratheon geben werde: Margaery wird Tommen Baratheon heiraten. Lysa Tully trifft ein Sansa fängt langsam an, sich in Sicherheit zu fühlen, auch wenn sie dem Plan der Tyrells, sie nach Rosengarten zu bringen, hinterhertrauert. Sie warten acht Tage auf die Ankunft von Lysa Tully, wobei es an fünf von diesen Tagen regnet. Sansa freundet sich mit der zahnlosen alten Dogge an, die mit ihr zusammen am Feuer sitzt. An einem der regenfreien Tage zeigt Kleinfinger ihr seinen Besitz, was keinen halben Tag dauert. Neben vielen Steinen gibt es eine neun Meter hohe Wasserfontäne, die sich durch ein Blasloch bei Flut bildet, und an einer anderen Stelle hat jemand eine siebenzackigen Stern in die Felsen gemeißelt, angeblich war dies eine der Stellen, an denen die Andalen auf Westeros gelandet sind. Im Binnenland leben ein Dutzend Familien in kleinen Häusern, die Kleinfinger kaum erkennen. Auch gibt es eine Einsielderhöhle, aber der Bewohner ist schon lange tot. Als Petyr klein war, ist er einmal mit seinem Vater zu ihm hingegangen, und er hatte vorhergesagt, dass er einmal ein großer Mann werden würde, was Kleinfinger heute relativ lächerlich findet. Dann kündigt Bryn an einem grauen windigen Nachmittag Reiter an, die sich von Südwesten her nähern. Petyr fordert Sanas auf, sich einen Mantel anzuziehen, und sie warten draußen vor dem Turm. Lady Lysa reist mit einer sehr kleinen Eskorte von 20 Reitern an: drei Zofen, Rittern, einem Septon und einem Sänger. Sansa erschrickt ein wenig über ihre Tanta Lysa, die eigentlich zwei Jahre jünger ist als ihre Mutter, jedoch zehn Jahre älter wirkt, dazu schlaff und massig und wenig anmutig. Kleinfinger geht zur Begrüßung vor sie auf die Knie und erklärt, der Kleine Rat des Königs habe ihn geschickt, um um ihre Gunst zu werben, und Lysa gibt ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und flirtet mit ihm. Als Kleinfinger Sansa als Alayne Stein vorstellt, ist sie allerdings wenig erfreut. Dann jedoch wickelt Kleinfinger sie mit einer Bemerkung um den Finger, und alle Strenge fällt von Lady Lysa ab. Sie berichtet, dass sie auf Hohenehr von den Lords des Tals bedrängt worden sei: Yohn Rois wollte unbedingt zu den Waffen rufen, Eon Jäger, einer aus Haus Corbray und Nestor Rois wollten Lysa heiraten und Robert Arryn als Mündel aufziehen. Sie sagt ihm, sie habe einen Septon und einen Sänger mitgebracht und wolle ihn sofort heiraten, was Kleinfinger missfällt, da er die Ehe lieber auf Hohenehr vor dem ganzen Hof vollziehen wolle. Lysa aber bleibt stur und verlangt von ihm, sie noch am selben Tag zu heiraten, sodass er einlenkt. Die Hochzeitsnacht Die Hochzeitszeremonie ist innerhalb einer Stunde vollzogen, ein kleines Bankett eröffnet, zu dem der Sänger "Das Gelübde ohne Worte", "Zeiten meiner Liebe" und "Zwei Herzen schlagen wie eins" spielt. Sansa wird von mehreren Rittern zum Tanz aufgefordert, und Petyr und Lysa tanzen ebenfalls wild miteinander. Lysa scheint sehr glücklich zu sein. Dann kommt sie Zeit zum Betten und Lysas Ritter tragen sie hinauf in den Turm. Da Lysa nur drei Zofen mitgebracht hat, wird Sansa bedrängt, beim Entkleiden von Petyr zu helfen. Kleinfinger erträgt die Prozedur mit Würde und teilt ebenso viel aus, wie er einstecken muss, aber er lächelt währenddessen nur Sansa an. Wie angekündigt schreit Lysa ihre Lust die ganze Nacht lautstark heraus, sodass sogar die Hunde anfangen zu bellen. Sansa begibt sich nach draußen, um sich eine Pause von dem Treiben drinnen zu gönnen. Es regnet leicht, aber die Luft ist frisch. Sie erinnert sich an Tyrions Versprechen, er könne gut zu ihr sein, und daran, dass Sandor Clegane ihr einmal gesagt hat, dass er Lügen riechen könne. Als sie schließlich wieder hineingeht, um ihr Bett aufzusuchen, ist es ruhig im Turm. Nur der Sänger spielt noch ein leises Lied. Eine der Zofen und einer der Ritter küssen sich. Die Männer sind betrunken und schlafen. Sansa legt sich neben die alte Dogge in einen kleinen Alkoven unter die Treppe. Plötzlich steht der Sänger bei ihr, stellt sich als Marillion vor und bietet ihr an, sie zu wärmen. Er macht ihr Komplimente und bedrängt sie, bis Lothor Brunn hinter ihm steht und ihm mit einem Messer droht. Sansa unterhält sich mit ihrer Tante In der folgenden Nacht schläft Sansa so schlecht wie auf der Schiffsreise, sie träumt von Joffreys Tod, Robb Stark und der Hochzeitsnacht mit Tyrion, der sich in ihrem Traum in Sandor Clegane verwandelt. Am Morgen steigt Grisel mit einem Frühstück die Treppe zum Schlafzimmer hoch. Als wiederkommt, ruft sie Sansa nach oben. Lysa liegt noch im Bett, aber Kleinfinger ist schon angekleidet. Kleinfinger erklärt Sansa, dass er Lysa ihre wahre Identität mitgeteilt hat und dass sie am Nachmittag nach Hohenehr aufbrechen werden. Lysa sagt Sansa, dass sie ihre Haare schwarz färben müssen, denn sie sehe ihrer Mutter zu ähnlich. Sie mahnt Sansa, sie nicht Tante zu nennen, denn sonst sei ihr Sohn in Gefahr. Sie fragt nach ihrer Heirat mit Tyrion und erzählt, dass sie Jon Arryn auch nicht heiraten wollte, denn er war damals schon alt gewesen. Sie erzählt auch von ihren fünf Fehlgeburten, und dass sie sehr unglücklich war in der Ehe mit ihm. Sie fragt Sansa, ob sie wüsste, dass Catelyn tot ist, und dann bricht sie in Tränen aus und sagt ihr, dass sie alleine übrig geblieben sind und nun zusammenhalten müssen. Als Letztes fragt sie Sansa, ob Tyrion sie geschwängert habe, aber sie antwortet, dass er lieber zu Freudenmädchen gegangen wäre, und Lysa ärgert sich darüber, dass sie Tyrion nicht hat umbringen lassen, als sie die Chance dazu gehabt hat. Sie berichtet, dass seit seiner Gefangenschaft auf der Ehr alles schlechter geworden sei, die Bergstämme seien gefährlicher geworden und auch Brynden Tully sei nicht mehr dort, aber bald schon werde Kleinfinger alles wieder in Ordnung bringen. Sie weist Sansa an, Petyr zu vertrauen und alles zu tun, was er verlangt. Lysa stellt Sansa in Aussicht, eines Tages ihren Sohn Robert heiraten zu dürfen, und sie lügt, dass sie sich schon freue, ihn kennenzulernen, obwohl sie weiß, dass er ein kränklicher achtjähriger Junge ist. Lysa erklärt Sansa, dass sie dankbar sein sollte und Robert eine gehorsame Ehefrau sein wird, denn jetzt, da das Haus Stark ausgestorben sei, sei sie nichts weiter als eine einfache Bettlerin. Handelnde & erwähnte Personen Erwähnte Orte & Begriffe Siehe auch * * Kategorie:Kapitel mit POV Sansa Stark Kategorie:Kapitel, die im Grünen Tal spielen Die Königin der Drachen: Kapitel 30